Brüder
by restlessheart94
Summary: Die Deutsche Wiedervereinigung aus der Sicht von Deutschland und Preußen.
1. Ludwig

Ludwig.

Schuhe. Zum Glanz poliert. Schnürsenkel. Eine gleichmäßige Schleife, die Enden gleich lang. Hose. Schwarz, mit einer perfekten Bügelfalte. Gürtel. Schwarzes Leder, glatt, eine silberne Schnalle. Jackett. Schwarz, mit leichtem Glencheckmuster, makellos glatt.

Er hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete sich selbst im polierten Spiegel.

Hemd. Weiß, glatt, ein Kentkragen. Krawatte. Blassilber, doppelter Windsorknoten.  
Ludwig ließ seine Hand noch einmal über sein Kinn gleiten. Rasur war perfekt. Die Haut war weich und glatt. Er trug heute ein weicheres Rasierwasser. Man müsste sich zu ihm vorbeugen, um es zu riechen.

Er senkte seinen Kopf vor dem Spiegel und richtete seine Jackettärmel. Er hob den Kopf wieder. Betrachtete seine Haare.  
Zurückgekämmt, wie früher. Wie immer. Glatt und perfekt. Wie alles an ihm.

Er hob den Kopf wieder.

Seine eisblauen Augen…auch sie…waren wie immer. Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht waren ohne Narben verschwunden. Sein Körper war makellos verheilt. Er war stärker, als zuvor. Er konnte es immer wieder spüren. Ludwig versuchte sein Spiegelbild anzulächeln. Er strengte die Muskeln in seiner Wange an. Lies seine Mundwinkel kurz auf und abzucken.  
Einmal. Zweimal.  
Es war anstrengend. Es war ungewohnt. Er hörte auf zu Lächeln. Schaltete es ab. Erstickte es. Ließ es erlöschen. Es verstarb nicht. Er hatte die Leitung gelöst.  
Er betrachtete sich weiter. Narziss war verliebt in sein Spiegelbild. Ludwig verstand ihn nicht. Wäre Ludwig sich begegnet…auf der Straße…er hätte sich nicht gemocht. Früher. Vor Jahren. Ein anderer Ludwig. Ein anderer Ludwig hätte sich selbst vielleicht freundlich zugenickt. Vielleicht einen Hut gezogen. Aber Ludwig trug keine Hüte mehr. Und Ludwig nickte auch nicht. Und er lächelte nicht.

Ludwig trat vor seinem Spiegel zurück. Unter den Ärmeln seines Jacketts lugte seine schwere, silberne Armbanduhr hervor. Weißgold. Er hatte sie gestern gekauft. Nur für heute. Sein Mund verzog sich wieder. Nicht zu einem Lächeln. Zu einer grimmigen Grimasse.

Was hatte er gedacht?

Was wollte er tun?  
Wollte er ihn beeindrucken?  
Gilbert? Den nie etwas beeindruckt hatte…  
Aber vielleicht ließ er sich heute beeindrucken?

Mit einer Hand öffnete Ludwig die Schnalle des Armbandes und ließ die Uhr über seine Hand gleiten. Sie war teuer gewesen. 500 DM.

Was hatte er gedacht?

Er ließ die Uhr achtlos auf den Badezimmerbeistelltisch fallen. Seine Rasierwässer standen dort. Ordentlich in einer Reihe. Fünf Flaschen. Sie hatten alle die gleiche Größe. Sie standen in einer ordentlichen Reihe. Ihre Etiketten waren nach vorne gedreht. Sie waren alle völlig zugeschraubt. Vielleicht hätte ein anderer Ludwig hier gelächelt. Hätte sich an dieser Ordnung erfreut. Und dann…dann wäre jemand gekommen und hätte sie zerstört. Feliciano hätte das Rasierwasser probieren wollen, und hätte die Ordnung durcheinandergebracht. Hätte wahrscheinlich die Flasche nicht einmal zugeschraubt. Gilbert hätte aus Versehen eine Flasche fallen gelassen oder sie mit dem Ellenbogen umgeworfen. Roderich hätte gefragt, ob er sich eine Flasche ausleihen können…vielleicht für einen Ball? Für ein Konzert? Roderich doch den Geruch von Ambra oder Patchouli. Und danach hätte er diese Flasche Ludwig niemals zurückgegeben. Und der frühere Ludwig wäre wütend gewesen und hätte geschimpft. Und dann hätte er geschmunzelt und hätte die Flaschen ersetzt und geordnet.  
Und den Kopf geschüttelt.

Der heutige Ludwig schloss zuhause seine Badezimmertür ab.

Der heutige Ludwig würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, es nicht mehr zu tun.  
Ludwig betrachtete die Uhr neben den Rasierwasserflaschen.  
Wenn Gilbert wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde.  
Diese Uhr. Mit ihren vier Zifferblättern. Mit tickenden Zeitanzeigen. Dieses Denkmal für Präzision. Was hatte er sich gedacht? Feliciano hätte ihm gesagt, dass diese Uhr nicht einmal gut aussah. Und das tat sie nicht. Aber…Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Aber.  
Was hatte er sich nur gedacht?  
Hatte er geglaubt, dass sie diesen Abend einfacher machen würde? Das er diesen Abend mit dieser Uhr hinter sich bringen könnte? Gilbert würde kommen und sie sehen und bewundernd pfeifen? Er würde ihm die Stoppuhrfunktion zeigen…und sie würden vierzig Jahre vergessen? Vierzig Jahre waren nicht viel. Nicht für ein Land…aber sie wurden sehr lang.  
Wenn einem etwas fehlte.

Er sah wieder auf und betrachtete seine Haare. Was dachte er sich nur?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es fehlte etwas. Etwas fehlte seit langer Zeit. Aber heute würde es wieder von einem Teil von ihm. Und vielleicht…würde sich dann etwas ändern. Eine wandernde Hand…die nicht die seine sein konnte, durfte…aber es doch war…fuhr durch seine glatten Haare. Presste sie noch einmal gegen seinen Kopf.

Was dachte er sich nur?

Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Es verließ ihn nicht. Er konnte sich kleiden, wie es ihm gefiel. Er konnte sein Äußeres putzen und trimmen…Er war ohne Bedeutung. Es fehlte ihm immer etwas.

Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf wieder.

Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und drehte den Schlüssel im Türschloss, bevor er die Badezimmertür langsam öffnete und heraustrat. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Berliner Luft drang ihm entgegen und ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Berliner Luft hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren nervös gemacht. In Bonn war es weniger gefährlich gewesen. Oder nicht? Er hatte sich an Bonn gewöhnt. Jetzt war er wieder in Berlin. Jetzt war er wieder in der ehemaligen Hauptstadt.

Reichshauptstadt. Hallte es durch seinen Kopf und Schemen der Vergangenheit blitzten durch seinen Kopf. Straffe Uniformen. Wütende Gesichter. Totenköpfe an Mützen. Hacken wurden zusammengeschlagen.

Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht? Er war immer ein Narr gewesen.

Er schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und sah sich im Hotelzimmer um. Er hätte jeden Raum, jedes Haus in Berlin haben können. Aber er hatte ein Hotelzimmer gemietet.

Aber er wollte fliehen können.

Was, wenn er versagte? Was, wenn er scheiterte?  
Was, wenn er sein Volk enttäuschte? Seine Vorgesetzten? Amerika, Frankreich und England?  
Vielleicht die ganze Welt?

Er brauchte einen schnellen Fluchtweg.

Warum er? Er konnte schlecht mit Menschen umgehen. Das wusste er zu gut. Wie oft hatte er mit einem unsanften Ton Feliciano an den Rand der Tränen gebracht. Wie oft hatte er sich im Ton vergriffen, bis ihm Arthur gehobenen Brauen und einem pikierten Blick signalisiert hatte, dass er zu weit ging. Wie oft hatte er sich so grob verhalten, dass Francis bereit gewesen war ihn aufzugeben? Sicherlich konnte er nicht einmal mit Kiku umgehen. Nur war der zu höflich es ihm zu sagen.

Und jetzt war er hier und musste diese Situation meistern. Das Wiedersehen mit seinem Bruder. Nach Vierzig Jahren mit Russland.

Und hätte Ludwig nicht…hätte er damals nicht…

Wäre es damals anders gekommen…dann wäre all das nie geschehen.

Es war ein einfaches Hotelzimmer. Es gab ein Doppelbett. Eine Couch. Einen Röhrenfernseher. Die Bettdecke war unberührt. Zwei Schokoladenstücke lagen darauf. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, sie zu essen. Er hatte die grässlichsten Gerüchte über die Zone gehört. Lebensmittelknappheit. Gehirnwäschen. Was, wenn Gilbert keine Schokolade gehabt hatte? Wenn er sie nicht mehr kannte?

Schuldbewusst dachte er an die Uhr auf dem Badezimmertisch. An seine Rasierwässerchen, die er aufgebaut hatte.

Was hatte er sich bloß gedacht?

Und wie viel Uhr war es?  
Seine Uhr lag jetzt im Badezimmer. Sie tickte. Er konnte sie nicht hören, aber er wusste, dass sie tickte und so hörte er sie doch. Sie würde ihm die Zeit sagen, wenn er sie betrachtete. Er musste nur auf das Zeigerblatt sehen.

Würde Gilbert gleich hier sein?  
Vielleicht waren es noch einige Minuten?

Vielleicht Zehn? Fünf? Drei? Oder…würde er gleich klopfen?

Er wollte die Uhr zurück. Er wollte seine Uhr wieder anziehen. Er wollte das Gewicht an seinem Arm, dass an ihm zog.

Er wandte sich wieder der Badezimmertür zu. Sie war geschlossen. Dahinter war die Uhr. Die Uhr…die Uhr…die Uhr, die ihm sagen würde, wann alles vorbei wäre. Und wann alles beginnen würde. Wann eine Ewigkeit vergangen war. Wann würde Zeit anfangen, all diese Jahrzehnte aufzuarbeiten? Ludwig hatte seinen Bruder verloren. Sein Volk hatte seine Brüder verloren. Und diese Brüder waren zu Cousins geworden. Zu Großcousins. Ferne Anverwandte. Bekannte. Aber das Verlangen war geblieben. Ein fernes, unbestimmbares Verlangen. Ein Verlangen nach Menschen, die man kaum noch kannte…das Verlangen nach einem Ende des Grauens, dass jederzeit losbrechen könnte. Ein Verlangen nach einer vereinten Seele.

Und das Grauen war hier. Es war zerbrochen. Es war mit dieser Mauer zerbrochen.

Hatte Gilbert das Hotel gefunden? Er hatte seine Vorgesetzten gebeten, ihn herzubringen. Sie hatten ihm ein großes Fest im Adlon angeboten. Sie hatten ihm einen Saal in Steglitz angeboten.

Er hätte das Adlon nehmen wollen. Und er hatte den Gedanken in seinem Kopf hin- und herbewogen. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke. Ein Ball vielleicht? Roderich könnte sich um die Musik kümmern. Und wenn die Situation unangenehm würde, könnte er fliehen. Unzählige Westdeutsche Abgeordnete würden Gilbert begrüßen wollen. Aber was hatte er sich gedacht? Was hatte er sich gedacht, bei dem Adlon? Bei der Uhr? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Das Grauen war hier. Die Berliner Luft war hier. Sie lauerte über ihn. Es würde Jahre brauchen, bis Berlin diesen Geruch verlor. Bis er hier wieder heimisch sein könnte. Selbst wenn Berlin wieder Hauptstadt würde.

Ludwig drückte den Lichtschalter hinter sich und senkte die Finsternis über das Badezimmer hinter seiner verschlossenen Tür. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er, wie das Zifferblatt seiner Uhr erlosch…der gnadenlose Sekundenzeiger.

Mit einigen entschlossenen Schritten trat er zu dem Fenster. Er konnte lautes, wildes Stimmengewirr hören. Doch sehen konnte er nichts. Das Licht im Zimmer ließ die Dunkelheit der Nacht nicht durch das Fenster dringen. Er drückte das Fenster zu und legte den Griff um.

Die Berliner Luft lag immer noch im Raum.

Irgendwo über das Stimmengewirr drangen Kirchenglocken. Sie schlugen die volle Stunde…

Und es klopfte.

Mehrmals.

Ein erstes Mal zaghaft. Leise. Schwach. Wie ein Versuch.

Dann lauter. Und noch ein drittes Mal…noch lauter.

Ludwig wagte es zuerst nicht, sich zur geschlossenen Tür umzuwenden.

Er spürte ein Brennen in seinen Augen. Die Berliner Luft. Ohne Zweifel.

Gilbert.

-

Fortsetzung folgt.


	2. Gilbert

Gilbert

Anmerkung: Das letzte Kapitel ohne Sprachanteil. Versprochen.

Gilbert

Die runden Knöpfte leuchteten. Die Seilwinden surrten leise. Eine Prüfplakette des TÜVs war sorgfältig poliert und schimmerte im gelblichen Licht der Lampe. Er versuchte die kleinen Ziffern zu lesen.

Sie flackerten vor seinen Augen. Verschwammen leicht, wenn er die Lider zusammenpresste. Schwankten, wenn er sich bewegte. Er betrachtete weiter die Runden Knöpfe.

Erster Stock. Zweiter Stock. Dritter Stock. Vierter Stock. Er wollte in den dritten Stock.

Die kleinen Ziffern waberten auf den runden Knöpfen. Die transparenten Aufkleber mit den Nummern waren perfekt über den leuchtenden Knöpfen angebracht. Aber sie schienen über ihnen zu schweben und sich zu wenden. Gilbert lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls. Sein Atem kam schwer. Er versuchte trotzdem seinem Atem zu kontrollieren. Sog ihn tief ein und ließ ihn wieder entkommen. Er hatte begonnen, sich fiebrig zu fühlen in den letzten Tagen. Ihm war schwindelig. Er atmete durch. Er war krank. Die Aufstände, die Unruhen…sie waren gefährlich.

Aber…er war hier.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen durch die offene Mauer zu marschieren, unter dem Brandenburger Tor hindurch. Die Menge hatte gewogt. Überall hatten sich Menschen gedrängt. Hatten fremden, unbekannten in den Armen gelegt. Geschenke waren überreicht worden. Langvermisste Verwandte waren in die Arme geschlossen worden. Gilbert war zwischen den Menschen gedrängt und gestoßen worden, niemand hatte ihn erkannt. Ihm war schlecht und schwindelig gewesen und sein Kopf hatte wehgetan. Aber er hatte die Nähe zu seinem Volk genossen. Er hatte zugesehen, wie die Menschen durch das offene Tor strömten und hatte sich gefühlt, als würde er zur Ader gelassen worden. Aber es war ohne Bedeutung. Er war froh gewesen, sie nach diesen langen Jahren der Unterdrückung glücklich zu sehen. Unerkannt und unbemerkt war er durch die Massen gewandelt, hatte sich beinahe wie ein Gespenst einer vergangenen Zeit gefühlt.

Man hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, ihm zugerufen, wie jedem anderen, der durch das Tor getreten war und er hatte sich durch die Menge treiben lassen. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er durch das wogende Menschenmeer getragen worden war, aber irgendwann hatte er jemand seinen Namen rufen hören.  
Nicht Gilbert.  
Preußen. Er hatte sich umgesehen und hatte seinen Empfang erkannt. Alfred, Arthur und Francis standen dort. Alle drei hatten ein breites Lächeln in ihren Gesichter und Alfred winkte ihn heran.  
Ein paar Leute vielen ihre Rufe ein, begannen ebenfalls „Preußen" zu rufen, um dem alten Staat Tribut zu zollen oder vielleicht auch nur, weil sie schon angetrunken waren. Alfred trug immer noch seine Militäruniform, aber Arthur hatte tatsächlich einen Smoking angezogen und schützte sich nun immer wieder von Körperkontakt mit der lebendigen Menschenmasse. Auch Francis trug einen Anzug, allerdings in dottergelb mit einem roten Halstuch. Er stach als bunter Farbklecks aus der Menge hervor und Gilbert hatte schon beim ersten Anschlug gespürt, wie sein Herz aufging, als er seinen alten Freund erkannt hatte, der heute sein langen, blonden Haare in einem kurzen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte.

Er war froh gewesen, Alfred, Arthur und Francis zu sehen. Sie hatten ihm empfangen, als sie ihm entgegengewankt kamen. Francis hatte ihm auf Französisch eine Begrüßung zugerufen. Zu schnell, zu undeutlich. Gilbert hatte sie nicht verstanden. Aber er hatte gegrinst und zurückgerufen, auf Deutsch. Seine Stimme war im Meer von Rufen, Begrüßungen, Stoßgebeten und Glücksgejammer untergegangen; schien schon in seinem Hals erstickt.

Er war zu ihnen gehinkt. Er musste ausgesehen haben, wie ein geschlagener Krieger, der sich mit der letzten Kraft vom Schlachtfeld zog. Ein erbärmlicher Anblick des einst so stolzen Preußens…doch so sehr er versucht hatte, seine Haltung aufzurichten und das Zittern seiner Hände verbergen…Alfred war an ihn herangetreten, hatte seine zitternde Hand gepackt. Hatte sie über seine breiten Schultern gelegt und ihn gestützt…

Alfred hatte ihn gestützt, als er zu stolpern drohte. Arthur hatte ihm zu einem Wagen geleitet, und ihm zugeredet. Doch Gilbert hatte sie alle kaum wahrgenommen. Er hatte die Menge abgesucht. Die verschwommene, wirre, wilde, ausgelassene Menge, diese aneinandergepressten Menschenleiber, der Leviathan im wahnhaften Taumel. Er hatte Ludwig gesucht. Er hatte die Augen offen gehalten nach seinem Bruder, nach dem Mann, der ihm gefehlt hatte. Diesem Fremdkörper in jeder ausgelassenen Menge. Er hatte die Augen offen gehalten nach einem makellosen Anzug und leuchtend blonden Haaren. Nach einem festen Blick oder dem Versuch die ausgelassene Menge zur Ordnung zu rufen. Aber er hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Und während seine Augen immer noch die Menge absuchte, ob Ludwig ihn vielleicht einfach übersehen hatte, legte sich Arthurs Hand auf seinen Rücken und schob ihn vorwärts zu dem schwarzen Lincoln, dessen Kühlergrill im Licht der Häuser und der Laternen glitzerte und funkelte, als wäre er speziell für diesen Anlass poliert worden. Arthur hatte die hintere Tür aufgemacht und Gilbert hineingeschoben, in einen Wagen, der schöner und edler war, als alles, was er kannte. Es roch nach neuem Leder und einem frischen Duftspray und lackiertes Holz glänzte sanft und einladend.

Francis hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Sie hatten Zigaretten geraucht. Arthur hatte auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen. Alfred war gefahren. Sie hatten miteinander gestritten, diskutiert, sich in schnellem Englisch angezischt, dem er nur schwer folgen konnte. Francis hatte ihm erklärt, dass Ludwig hier sein würde. Und das Alfred sich über die Zigaretten beschwerte, in seinem Wagen. Und das Francis ihm Recht gab, denn dieser Anlass rief nach Zigarren. Aber er hatte keine Zigarren dabei gehabt. Dafür hatten sie Wein, den er scheinbar aus dem Nichts hatte erscheinen lassen. Francis und Arthur hatten sich mit Gilbert eine Flasche Wein genehmigt, die sie ihm mitgebracht hatten, aus brüchigen Pappbechern. Ein Bordeaux von Chateau d'Yquem aus dem Jahre 1949. Er war teuer. Aber für Gilbert schmeckte er nur schal. Er hatte dennoch mehrere Gläser getrunken. Er hatte gehofft, er würde sich besser fühlen.  
Tat er aber nicht. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihn ein wenig der Anspannung verlassen würde.  
Tat sie aber nicht.  
Es schmeckte nicht einmal. Er hatte Wein nie gemocht. Schon gar nicht teuren Wein.

Er hatte sich mit Francis unterhalten. Das Französisch ging ihm heute schwerer von der Zunge und er erkannte, dass er seine Übung verloren hatte. In den großen Zeiten Preußens hatte er immer Französisch gesprochen, es war die Sprache seines Hofes. Aber sie kehrte nach wenigen Minuten zu ihm zurück, und bald hatten sie Arthur und Alfred in ihrer Unterhaltung abgehängt. Aber etwas fehlte…

Ludwig.

Gilbert sah an sich herab. Er trug einen Anzug. Er war abgetragen. Er war geliehen. Er war zu klein. An einigen Stellen war er geflickt. Und Gilbert mochte diesen Anzug nicht einmal. Noch weniger als den Wein. Und hier stand er, in diesem kleinen, engen Aufzug, in dem ihn die drei abgesetzt hatten, ein Aufzug ohne Fahrstuhlmusik und in einer glatten Holzverkleidung und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Ludwig heute aussehen mochte. Ob er Narben hatte? Das letzte Mal, dass Gilbert ihn gesehen hatte, waren große Teile seines Körpers bandagiert gewesen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete die Lampe an der Decke. Eine geschwungene Lampe mit verzierten Glas, wie sie in Wohnzimmern hängen. Lächerlich.

Er hatte sich diesen Anzug geliehen, weil er glaubte, er könnte Ludwig gefallen. Ludwig liebte Anzüge. Er liebte teure Uhren und teures Rasierwasser. Gilbert schmunzelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit dem Ellenbogen vor Jahren ein paar Flaschen umgeworfen hatte. Oder war ihm das mehrfach passiert?

In seinen Glanzzeiten hatte er Uniformen getragen. In bunten Farben. Er hatte Mäntel getragen in Preußischblau und einen Hut mit einer Feder daran. Ein Schwert an seiner Seite.

Es waren vergangenen Zeiten. Heute trug er einen Anzug, der ihm zwei Nummern zu klein war und sein Kopf schmerzte ihn. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Und Ludwig war stets an seiner Seite gewesen. Damals war er noch ein Stück kleiner gewesen, als sein großer Bruder und doch hatte er immer älter gewirkt. Von Bismarck hatte den Jungen einst angesehen und hatte Gilbert erklärt, er hätte die älteren Augen.

Und jetzt versuchte Gilbert sich an diese Augen zu erinnern.

Er konnte sich an den Ludwig erinnern, er ein Kind war. An seine schmale Gestalt, die, je mehr er heranwuchs, Ecken und Kanten gewann. An seine glatte Haut und seine blonden Haare, die er stets so streng zurückstrich. An sein leicht vorstehendes Kinn und seine gerade Nase. An seine aufrechte Haltung und seine breiten Schultern.

Sie hatten sich gestritten. Kurz vor der Niederlage. Hitler hatte die Geschichten aus Preußen geliebt. Er hatte sie gelobt. Er hatte einen Kult um sie betrieben. Aber alle Siege, alle Errungenschaften Preußens hatte er Deutschland zugesprochen.

Gilbert war in Ludwigs Arbeitszimmer gestürzt und hatte sich entrüstet.

Ludwig hatte ihm ärgerlich erklärt, dass er dafür nichts könne. Sie waren im Streit auseinandergegangen. Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf und die Lampe an der Decke schwankte und flackerte in seiner verschwommenen Sicht. Sie hatten sich darüber gestritten.

Es war kindisch gewesen. Sie hatten auch gewusst, dass es kindisch gewesen war. Aber die Nerven waren angespannt…und sie waren Streit gewöhnt. Sie waren Brüder.

Aber Gilbert liebte es zu gewinnen und Ludwig nahm sich seine Worte stets zu Herzen. Sie hatten gestritten und hatten geglaubt, dass sich einer von ihnen in den nächsten Tagen versöhnen würde…aber dann war die Welt in sich zusammengestürzt, die Fassaden begannen zu bröckeln, die Ludwig aufrechterhalten hatte und als die Götterdämmerung über sie gekommen zu sein schien, war Gilbert sicher gewesen, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder überleben würde. Das der Junge, der ein Mann geworden war, und den er immer noch mehr liebte als alles andere, in seinem selbst ausgehobenen Grab aus Schutt und Geröll sein Leben verlieren würde. Gilbert hatte ihn verwundet gesehen. Ihn beinahe tot gesehen. Ihn bewusstlos, blass und leblos in einem Feldbett gesehen. Und die Augen waren geschlossen geblieben als Gilbert seinen Namen rief.

Vielleicht konnte er sich deshalb nicht mehr an sie erinnern. An die blauen Augen, die ihn einst so bewundernd betrachtet hatten. Vielleicht hatte er sich nicht an das Leben in ihnen erinnern wollen, als sein Bruder so bewusstlos dagelegen hatte. Aber gleich würde er ihn wiedersehen.

Er war angekommen. Nach vierzig Jahren.

Vielleicht hätte er seinem Bruder etwas mitbringen sollen. Francis, Arthur und Alfred hatten ihm den Wein mitgebracht. Aber er mochte keinen Wein. Er hatte Wein nie gemocht. Und Ludwig? Ludwig mochte Wein. Seinen säuerlichen Rheinwein, den nur ein Etikett von Essig unterschied, wie Mark Twain einst gesagt hatte.

Er hätte seinem Bruder nichts schenken können, was er sich nicht kaufen konnte. Und nichts was er wirklich mochte. Er hatte die Deutschen Jeans tragen sehen. Vielleicht hätte Ludwig sich über Jeans gefreut? Es war schwer gewesen, ihrer habhaft zu werden im Osten. Ludwig konnte sie sich von der Stange kaufen.

Aber was wenn Ludwig ihm etwas schenkte, und Gilbert konnte ihm nichts bieten?

Nein.

Er schenkte ihm 16 Millionen Menschen. Es war alles nur gerecht.

Der Fahrstuhl kam zum Halt und das Schwanken setzte sich in Gilberts Körper fort. Ihm wurde leicht übel.  
Die Fahrstuhltür sprang auf und Gilbert richtete sich auf.

Ein Menschenschwall schnatterte herein, brachte den Geruch nach teuren Parfüms herein, vermischt, verworren, verwunschen. Ältere Frauen, die tief ausgeschnittene Kleider trugen, Männer, die rot im Gesicht waren von Wein und junge Frauen, die ihnen folgten, in Kleidern, an denen noch Preisschilder hingen. Gilbert presste sich hindurch und spürte Augen an ihm kleben bleiben. Augen, die von Schminke umfasst waren und Auge die von Fett zusammengepresst wurden. Es waren reiche Leute, Leute die feierten. Feierten sie ihn oder feierten sie das Feiern? Erinnerte sich an die kurze Ruhe nach dem Krieg. Die reichen Leute hatten auch damals viel gefeiert. Denn was konnten sie sonst tun?

Die Armen hatten das Land wieder aufgebaut.  
Und die Reichen hatten es gefeiert.  
Und jetzt war die Mauer eingerissen.  
Und die Reichen feierten.  
Gott, die Sozialisten und ihre Propaganda hatten ihn mehr beeinflusst, als er hatte wahrhaben wollen. Er hatte sich immer gesagt, dass er mehr Preußen war, als die DDR. Aber er hatte sich mit seinen Menschen verändert. Sollten sie doch feiern.

Gilbert konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, als er sich durch diese duftende, faltige Menge stieß und ignorierte, wie sie versuchten, sein auffälliges Äußeres und seine abgetragene Kleidung nicht zu bemerken. Er trat auf einem Gang hinaus.

Die Menschentraube verschwand im Fahrstuhl und die Türen glitten zu.

Zimmernummer 89 hatte Francis gesagt. Und Francis hatte ihm etwas von einem Büffet gesagt im Festsaal von Adlon. Er könnte kommen. Und er sollte doch Ludwig mitbringen. Ludwig hatte nicht kommen wollen, aber er hätte kommen sollen. Es war großes Fest, ein gemeinsames Fest, ein europäisches Fest, sogar ein weitweites Fest. Feliciano und Ludovico waren hier, Antonio, Roderich, …der andere war hier…der junge Mann…mit dem Eisbären. Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Er war dennoch hier. Sogar Kiku war hier. Francis hatte aufgeregt geklungen, als er davon erzählt hatte. Gott, Francis hatte sogar den Namen des Mannes mit dem Eisbären gekannt. Er hatte beim Sprechen vor Aufregung Wein aus seinem Glas auf die Polster von Alfreds Wagen verschüttetet und schnell Arthurs Jacke darauf gelegt.

Francis war ein Idiot.

Es war ein privates Fest.

Für ihn und Ludwig. Die anderen feierten, wie diese alten Leute. Feierten, um des Feierns Willen. Aber wie konnte er feiern, bevor er wieder wusste, in welchem Blau die Augen seines Bruders schimmerten?

Es war ein kleines, unauffälliges Hotel und der Gang war schlicht weiß tapeziert und einige Bilder hingen hier. Berühmte Stillleben. Claesz, Aertsen, van Schrieck, Boesschart und Flegel. Es waren diejenigen, die erkannte. Er hatte sich nie für Kunst interessiert. Er hatte sich für Krieg interessiert. Für Krieg und Frieden. Ivan hatte ihn Tolstoi lesen lassen.

Die Bilder waren zwischen den Zimmernummern angebracht. Er befand sich auf dem Gang der Zimmernummern 60 bis 90. Er trat an den Räumen vorbei, schritt die geschlossenen, verriegelten Türen ab. Er wusste, was hinter ihnen war und er wusste, dass er diese Türen nicht öffnen wollte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Sechziger.  
Aber er sollte es nicht.  
Es waren Zimmertüren.  
Nur Zimmertüren.  
Er wurde schwach. Er wurde alt.  
Aber es waren die Sechziger.

Sie hatten begonnen die Mauer zu bauen. Er hatte seinen Bruder Jahre nicht sehen können, nicht mit ihm reden können. Er hatte sein Land aufbauen müssen. Er war nicht mit seinem Volk nach Westen gegangen. Er hatte geglaubt, er hätte noch Zeit. Walter Ulbricht hatte ihm versichert, dass sie keine Absicht gehabt hätten, eine Mauer zu bauen…

Aber dann hatten sie begonnen die Mauer zu bauen und zu bewachen und Gilbert war ein Tiger im Käfig geworden. Welchen Sinn hatte es, Steine zu werfen und zu fluchen, wenn sein Volk dafür bestraft wurde? Er spürte, wie die Welle der Schwäche wieder über ihn kam. Das Schwindelgefühl war wieder zurück.

Gilbert hatte sich gefügt. Es war das erste Mal in seinem langen Leben und es war eine qualvolle Erniedrigung für ihn gewesen. Eine kalte Welle der Übelkeit kam über ihm, beim bloßen Gedanken an diese Zeit.

Und jetzt ging er an diesen Zimmertüren vorbei. An bloßen Zimmertüren mit Messingschildern, auf denen Zahlen eingraviert wurde und floh in diese Vergangenheit.

Und vielleicht war diese grausame Vergangenheit nicht bewältigt, aber sie war vergangen und unabänderlich und Gilbert, Gilbert, der sich nie Kleinigkeiten vergangener Tage geschert hatte, die jenseits der Glanzzeiten des großen Preußens lagen, dachte an sie zurück, denn sie waren unabänderlich und so wesentlich weniger bedrohlich als der Bruder, dessen Auge er nicht mehr kannte.

Raum 69. 70.

Die gravierten Zahlen schimmerten nicht gnadenlos wie die Knöpfe im Fahrstuhl, aber auch sie schwammen vor seinen Augen. Er erinnerte sich an Honecker. Erinnerte sich an Geld durch Schulden, Wirtschaftsstagnation. Plötzlich waren lange Haare und westliche Musik erlaubt gewesen, kurze Röcke und Jeans - denen man nur schwer habhaft werden konnte. Aber sie waren dagewesen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass alles besser würde. Es hatte eine Konferenz gegeben. Seine Vorgesetzten hatten sich mit denen von Ludwig unterhalten. Sie hatten versucht sich zu einigen…

Und er hatte es gewagt, Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Er hatte geglaubt, er könne bald seinen Bruder wieder in die Arme schließen. Ihm sagen, dass Jeanshosen bloß lächerlich aussahen…aber er sie trotzdem trug, wenn er es durfte, weil er es durfte.

Unter einem Gemälde von Jan Davidsz. de Heem stand ein Tisch mit Blumen in der Vase. Die blassen Tupfer standen in voller Blüte und schwankten wenig vor Gilberts Augen.

Callas. Die Blume der Unsterblichkeit. Die faszinierende Bedeutung einer giftigen Pflanze.

Gilbert sah sich um. Der Gang lag still. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Er griff den schlichten Strauß und nahm ihn aus der Vase. Wasser tropfte auf den Tisch, den Teppich, auf den geliehenen, zu kleinen Anzug, lief über Gilberts Hand ein wenig in seinen Ärmel. Das Wasser fühlte sich klar und kalt auf seine warmen Haut an.

Er betrachtete die Blumen in seiner Hand nicht. Es waren nur Blumen. Er ging weiter.

Zimmer 79. Zimmer 80. Er erinnerte sich an die Ölkrise. Sie hatte jeden falschen Aufschwung vernichtet. Sie waren beinahe pleite gegangen, aber Ludwigs Vorgesetzte hatten den seinen Milliarden geliehen. Es war eine unerwartete Geste…und sie hatte Gilbert wütend gemacht. Jeder Sprung in der Fassade der DDR war ein Sprung in der Mauer. Es hätte Hoffnung bedeuten können. Er hatte die DDR aufgegeben, so wie das Volk das große, glorreiche Preußen schon seit langem aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte gehen wollen. Loslassen.

Aber er hatte durchgehalten und hier stand er nun, nach all dem Wunschträumen und fiebrigem Hoffnungswahn. In einem Hotel in Westdeutschland in einem zu kleinem Anzug und mit geklauten Schnittblumen in seiner Hand, Übelkeit im Magen und auf der Flucht vor Zimmernummern und Stillleben an den Wänden, die verschwammen und schwankten vor seinen Augen, bis sie Grimassen der Vergangenheit glichen, bis ihn seine eigenen bösen Geister aus den Rahmen düster anglotzen.

Die Menschen in Scharen aus dem Land geflohen und sie hatten demonstriert und geflucht. Und Gilbert hatte ihnen zugejubelt, in den Mengen verborgen, trug er doch das Gesicht das Masse. Er hatte sich einmal gebeugt. Er hatte keine Kraft gehabt. Aber er war wieder aufgestanden. Er wieder dagewesen, hatte mit ihnen geflucht und geschrien, geschrien nach einem geeinigten Land, einem besseren Land. Einem einigen, einzigen Deutschland.

Und auch wenn die Proteste ihn geschwächt hatten…er hatte sie genossen. Mit jedem Plakat und jedem Banner hatte er an Macht verloren. Sie hatten das Land, das in ihm vereinigt war geschwächt…aber er wusste, dass es schlechter wurde, bevor es besser wurde. Nur so konnte er seinen Bruder wiedersehen. Nur so konnte er hier stehen. Er hatte jede mühselige Träne genossen, er war erleichtert gewesen, wenn kalter Fieberschweiß auf seiner Haut gestanden hatte. Er hatte sich übergeben, gezittert und gleichzeitig waren ihm Freudentränen über das blasse Gesicht gelaufen.  
Aber jetzt…war er krank…und schwach…und müde…und er fragte sich…

Was er sich gedacht hatte.

Er hatte seinen Bruder vierzig Jahre nicht gesehen. Vierzig Jahre waren wenig…aber in diesen vierzig Jahren war viel geschehen

Gilbert schloss eine Hand enger um die Stiele der gestohlenen Blumen.  
Er stand vor Zimmertür 89.

Sie sah nicht anders aus…als die anderen Zimmertüren. Es war nur eine Zimmertür.

Aber hinter ihr…konnte eine glückliche Zukunft mit seinem Bruder warten, die ihn für all das Leid auszahlen und für all die Demütigungen entschädigen würde…  
Oder aber eine Enttäuschung. Er hob zitternd seine linke Hand.

Sie zitterte.

Er war krank.

Aber deswegen zitterte sie nicht. Oder doch?

Er schlug einmal vorsichtig dagegen.

Der Klang war so leise…es erschreckte ihn.

Er schlug noch einmal gegen das Holz, diesmal lauter. Und noch einmal…bis er Schritte hörte, die zur Tür eilten. Schwere, gleichmäßige Schritte.

Ludwig.

-Fortsetzung folgt. Dann auch bald endlich mit Redenanteil. Das schlaucht ganz schön-


	3. Brüder

Brüder

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor Ludwig reagieren konnte. Sein Herz schien für einen unglaublichen Moment stillzustehen…es hatte stillgestanden, als die Mauer gebaut worden war. Es hatte still gestanden, als sie geöffnet worden war. Aber es hatte noch nie so lange stillgehalten wie in diesem Moment.  
Das Klopfen hatte ihn gebannt. Er hatte es genossen.  
Das erste Lebenszeichen seines Bruders. Dieses unregelmäßige Klopfen war wie der Puls seines Bruders unter seinen Fingern.

Aber dann war er losgeeilt, durch das Zimmer. Das Läuten der Kirchenglocken war in seinem Kopf noch nicht ganz verhallt und federte seine Schritte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ein Griff um seine Magengrube klammerte, sich zusammenzog wie ein Schraubstock, mit jedem Schritt, dem er nahm. Hinter der Wand dieses Zimmers, hinter dieser Tür war…Gilbert.

Sein Bruder. Der Mann, den er seit vierzig Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Der Mann, der ihn großgezogen hatte, seit er ihn aus den Trümmern des Schlachtfeldes gezogen hatte, dass Napoleon hinterlassen hatte. Der Mann, der sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte, als er danach strebte, eine Nation zu werden und Roderich alles getan hatte, um ihn klein zu halten. Der Mann, der ihn an der Hand durch das Hambacher Fest gezogen hatte, zwischen all den Fahnen hindurch und ihm eine gereicht hatte.

Eine Fahne in Schwarz-Rot-Gold.

Und ihm gesagt hatte: „Das ist alles für dich. Dein erstes Fest. Deine erste Fahne. Und bald deine erste Revolution." Gilbert hatte ihm mit einem Bier zugeprostet und dabei breiter gegrinst, als Ludwig es jemals wieder gesehen hatte. „Darauf, dass du mal fast so groß und stark wirst, wie dein Bruder!" Und dann hatte er sein bekanntes, so unbeschreiblich echtes Lachen ausgestoßen, dass alle Männer und Frauen um sie herum sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatten…und überlegt hatten, den kleinen Junge mit der Fahne von diesem Mann in Militäruniform wegzuzerren. Aber sie waren zusammengeblieben.

Er legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf und holte tief Luft.

Er durfte nicht an ihren Streit denken.  
Nicht daran, dass es alles seine Schuld gewesen war. Er wusste nicht zu sagen, ob Gilbert ihm böse sein würde. Sein Bruder konnte lange an einem Groll festhalten. Roderich konnte das bezeugen. Ivan konnte das bezeugen. Jeder wusste, dass Gilbert seinen Stolz hatte. Und Ludwig wusste, dass es der gleiche Stolz war, den auch er stets gehabt hatte. Ein Stolz, der ihn im gleichen Maße zum Besten und zum Schlimmsten angetrieben hatte. Genau wie er es mit Gilbert getan hatte. Und heute Abend…könnten sie sich in dem Besten sonnen. In dem Stolz der Menschen, die für ein freies, einiges Deutschland eingestanden waren – sogar ihre Freiheit und ihr Leben riskiert hatten.

Er versuchte nicht an Blaupausen von Kuppenbauten zu denken, an den Ariernachweis und Scherben auf Stein, wie Granatsplitter aus geschliffenem Kristall.

Er riss die Tür auf, als würde er ein Pflaster abreißen. Schnell und schmerzlos.

Und da stand er auch.

Eine Gestalt mit weißen Haaren und glühend roten Augen, wie lodernden Kohlen. Eine Gestalt mit blasser Haut. Eine Gestalt, die schon seit hunderten Jahren über die Schlachtfelder dieser Welt gelaufen, geritten und gefahren war…immer als der gleiche Mann unter einem anderen Rang und Namen.

Gilbert.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Den Gilbert seiner Jugend – in einer stolzen, preußischen Uniform, mit Waffenrock, weitem Mantel, Dreispitz und Degen an seiner Seite? Den Gilbert der Weimarer Republik – in einem schwarzen Anzug, schönen Frauen an seiner Seite und mit einem Ohr für die neue Musik der Goldenen Zwanziger? Den Gilbert des Dritten Reiches in schwarzer Uniform und mit Totenkopf auf der Mütze?

Er konnte die Frage selbst beantworten.

Er hatte seinen Bruder erwartet.

Gilbert war alles von dem. Und mehr. Wie viel mehr er war, als alles, was Ludwig beschreiben konnte, konnte er in diesem Moment in den roten Augen lesen.  
Er hatte sich verändert. Und doch stand er da, mit krausen, silbernen Haaren und roten Augen, die in die seines Bruders sahen, als hätte er auf sie gewartet. Der Griff seiner Hand umklammerte einen Strauch mit Callas. Die Blumen der Unsterblichkeit.

Dann kroch ein Lächeln auf Gilberts Gesicht, das seine roten Augen glänzen ließ.

Es war nicht das wahnsinnige Lächeln, das ebenso Teil von Gilbert war…wie es einst der kleine Vogel war, der um seinen Kopf geschwebt war. Aber er fehlte. Der kleine Vogel, der nun in Bonn in einer großen Voliere in Ludwigs Büro lebte. Eine ständige Erinnerung an seinen Bruder…auch wenn er kaum eine brauchte. Eine ständige Erinnerung an ein Fehlen, an ein Vermissen, an ein Loch in seinem Herzen. Jedes Zwitschern, jedes Flügelflattern gen jener Freiheit, die ihm sein alter Herr immer geboten hatte. Aber Gilbert war genauso gefangen gewesen, hinter dieser Mauer von seinem eigenen Volk und von all den anderen Völkern, die nicht weniger unterjocht und getäuscht worden waren. Aber bald würde die beiden wieder in Freiheit vereint sein und Ludwig wusste, dass es das erste Mal sein würde, dass er sich in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal wieder seinen alten Stolz würde erlauben dürfen, ohne sich deshalb schuldig zu fühlen.

Sein Bruder trug einen abgetragenen Anzug. Ludwig kannte ihn nur in glorreichen Militäruniformen. Immer schnittig und ordentlich. Den preußisch-deutschen Militarismus hatten sie es genannt.

„G-Gilbert…" Brachte er stammelnd heraus, und während sie sich so musterten…von oben bis unten…sich wiederkannten und neu kennenlernten…konnte Ludwig spüren, wie die Fassade um seine Seele zerbrach.

Und plötzlich, bevor er sich versehen konnte, fiel er seinem Bruder in die Arme. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Bruder…" Sein Brüder schien kleiner und dünner geworden zu sein…oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Er war größer geworden. Er war stärker geworden. Ludwig drückte den Körper seines Bruders an seinen. Es waren Jahre gewesen. Zu viele Jahre. Aber sie passten immer noch perfekt zusammen.

„Ludwig…" brachte Gilbert heraus und plötzlich konnte Ludwig auch um seine Schultern die Arme seines Bruders spüren. „Sei kein Mädchen, Bruder."

„Du bist derjenige, der Blumen mitgebracht hat."

Plötzlich konnte Ludwig spüren, wie ein Lachen durch den Körper seines Bruders fuhr.

„Vom Besten nur das Beste für seinen Bruder."

Ludwig seufzte, aber legte seine Hand um die Stiele. Ihre Hände berührten einander und Ludwig…war erfreut sie warm unter seiner zu spüren. Sie fühlte sich lebendig an.

Ludwig kannte diesen Strauß Callas. Gilbert hatte ihn aus der Vase im Hotelflur gestohlen.

„Danke." Er lächelte, auch wenn Gilbert ihn nicht sehen konnten, bevor er seinen Griff um die Schultern seines Bruders…den Griff eines kleinen Kindes…endlich löste. Er hielt ihn immer noch fest an den Schultern, aber jetzt studierte er ihn genauer-

Der Lärm auf den Straßen tobte weiter, die Glücksrufe der Menschen, das Lachen und Singen. Es war unglaublich. Nach all den Jahren feierten sie zusammen. Ostdeutsche, Westdeutsche und die verbliebenen alliierten Soldaten, von den einigen ihre Familien mitgebracht hatten.

Ludwig betrachtete Gilbert genauer. Er war blass und seine roten Augen wirkten nicht mehr so stechend, wie er sich zu erinnern mochte. Ludwig trat zur Seite.

„Komm rein."

Gilbert nickte ruckartig, während er an Ludwig vorbeiging und sich im Hotelzimmer umsah. Seine Blicke wanderten über die ordentlich gemachten Betten, die schlichten Gardinen, den Röhrenfernseher, den Kleiderschrank, von dem sie beide wussten, dass Ludwig ihn penibel aufgeräumt hatte…den Spiegel an der Wand. Die Minibar. Ludwig schloss hinter ihm die Tür, leise und bedächtig und dann, als er sich wieder umdrehte, starrte Gilbert ihm beinahe enttäuscht entgegen.

„Das ist Alles? Ich dachte der Westen wäre das… Paradies."

„Ich…hab dir die Schokoladenstücke übrig gelassen." Ludwig deutete auf die beiden Schokoladenstücke auf den Kopfkissen der Hotelbetten.

Und plötzlich kehrte alles zurück.

Das breite Grinsen erschien wieder auf Gilberts Gesicht. Ein Grinsen – es war das gleiche Grinsen, wie damals auf dem Hambacher Fest.

Und wie immer fühlte sich Ludwig an die Zeiten erinnert, als Ludwig sich um seinen großen Bruder kümmern müsste, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Gilbert lief an Ludwig vorbei und ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf das ordentlich gemachte Doppelbett fallen, dass seinen Sprung weich abfederte und doch schmerzhaft quietschte. Gilbert legte seine Füße an den Knöcheln übereinander – Missmutig stellte Ludwig fest, dass er seine dreckigen Schuhe auf die saubere Decke legte – und angelte die beiden Schokoladenstücke vom Kopfkissen. Zufrieden ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen und begann die erste Schokoladenverpackung aufzureißen.

„Ludwig?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast dieses Bett gemacht. Oder?"

Ludwig schwieg für einen Moment und konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Die Zimmermädchen haben es völlig falsch gemacht!" Erklärte er sich dann. „Das Laken war schon völlig zerknittert!"

„Du…Mädchen, Lutz."

Wie würde Alfred sagen?

„We're back on track." Ludwig musste schmunzeln. Inzwischen mochte er Alfred ganz gerne.

Ludwig legte den Strauß mit den Callas auf die flache Kommode, die zum Kleiderschrank gehörte.

Er würde sich wieder um seinen großen Bruder kümmern, wie früher, als er zum ersten Mal auf eigenen Beinen stand. Und er konnte sich auch kaum anders fühlen, wenn Gilbert bei ihm war…

Der Gedanke stieß etwas in ihm an. Es war so schwer…zu fassen. Zu verstehen…mit all seiner Bedeutung aufzunehmen -

Gilbert war bei ihm. Gilbert war endlich wieder bei ihm. Er war hier, sein Bruder. Eine Mauer hatte sie getrennt. Schießtürme hatten sie getrennt. Minenfelder hatten sie getrennt. Regierungen. West und Ost. Ludwig hatte zur ersten Welt gehört und Gilbert zur Zweiten.

Von anderen Welten hatte man gesprochen.

Aber hier lag Gilbert nun, mit dem Grinsen eines wahnsinnigen Kindes…und hier war Ludwig, stoisch und geplagt von seinen ewigen Selbstzweifeln. In einem kleinen, beinahe schäbigen Hotelzimmer im dreckigen, ausgelassenen Berlin, durch dessen Straßen heute die Menschenmassen tobten, als gäbe es hier keine Atombunker, als wären durch diese Straßen niemals Panzer gerollt, als hätte niemals jemand Stacheldraht gezogen, und dann Steine…und dann Minen gelegt. Hatten sie sich überhaupt verändert? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nicht wirklich.

Und während Gilbert in ewiger Freude das erste Schokoladenstück auspackte und sich in den Mund schob, zog Ludwig seine Schuhe aus, stellte sie ordentlich nebeneinander auf den Läufer auf dem Boden…und ließ sich neben seinem Bruder auf das Bett fallen. Es war weich…verlockend weich…und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen würde, bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Dein Jackett wird zerknittern, meldete sich eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme in seinem Kopf, die erstaunlich nach Roderich klang. … Was dachte sich diese Stimme nur immer dabei? Er seufzte wohlig und sah an die Decke mit der falschen Holzverkleidung, die eigentlich Teil der Tapete war. Er betrachtete das Muster in den aufgemalten Holzmaserungen, dass sich immer wiederholte nach einigen Metern, immer wieder neu begann.

Er sah zu seinem Bruder herüber, der an dem ersten Stück Schokolade lutschte und sich die Finger leckte.

„Ah, Bruder. Du bist ein Mädchen. Und was für ein Mädchen…" Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „A-aber dein großer Bruder liebt doch trotzdem. Du solltest cooler werden. Um zu seinen Erwartungen aufzuleben."

„Und du solltest die Schuhe ausziehen, bevor du dich in ein Bett legst."  
„Und du solltest dich nicht immer anziehen, als würdest du auf den beschissenen Wiener Opernball gehen." Gab Gilbert zurück und klopfte auf die Bettdecke neben ihm, als Zeichen, dass Ludwig näher kommen sollte.

Es war das Zeichen.

Gilbert war nicht wütend auf ihn. Vielleicht hatte er sich die gleichen Sorgen gemacht, dass der alte Streit noch zwischen ihnen stand.

Ludwig rutschte zu ihm herüber, bis ihren Seiten einander berührten. Es überraschte ihn, wie gut sie zusammenpassten. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand in seinen Haaren, dass die makellos glatten Haare durcheinanderbrachten. Ludwig drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Gilbert einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen…doch er gab sich reichlich unbeeindruckt. Es hatte ihn nie beeindruckt. Feliciano war vor seiner Wut stets zurückgewichen. Kiku hatte versucht sie zu vermeiden.

„Und hör endlich auf, deine Haare so zu tragen." Befahl er. „Du hast einen großen Bruder, der dir zeigt, wie es geht."

„Was geht?"

Er wurde ignoriert, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Haare wieder zurückzustreichen. Gilbert würde nicht davor halt machen, sie wieder durcheinanderzubringen.

Er erfuhr nie, was er von seinem Bruder lernen konnte.

Gilbert nahm seine Hand wieder zurück und packte das zweite Stück Schokolade weiter aus.  
„Mach den Mund auf."

Ludwig öffnete seinen Mund – nur um zu fragen – warum er seinen Mund öffnen sollte…doch Gilbert steckte ihm die Schokolade in den Mund. Er war nicht einmal sanft. Er war grob, wie immer, als er die Schokolade in Ludwigs Mund steckte.

Aber Ludwig war dankbar.

Gilbert war wieder da.

Er lebte noch. Sie lebten beide noch. Und jetzt…erst jetzt…nach so vielen Jahren war der Krieg nun endlich zu Ende.


End file.
